Temblor en el piso 5
by PPBKAI
Summary: Por ciertas razones, Kai y Yuriy quedan atrapados en un elevador ¿Qué es lo que harán ahi adentro?. Lemmon. One shot.


TITULO: TEMBLOR EN EL PISO 5 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**PAREJA: YURIY X KAI (YO NO ME CANSO DE ESCRIBIR DE ESTA PAREJA)**

**LEMMON SUEVECITO, PERO LEMMON**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 1 one shot**

Después de que la BBA se logró separar de BEGA, las cosas han cambiado, ahora casi todos los beyluchadores de clase mundial están afiliados a ella.

Yuriy y Kai se encontraban entrenando en una de las nuevas salas de entrenamiento. El ojicarmín había aceptado el reto del pelirrojo pero estaba perdiendo por que no se concentraba en el jugo, si no en la esbelta figura de su contrincante

¡despierta Kai o no tendré misericordia contigo!

Pero ya era tarde, Dranzer había salido volando del plato y Yuriy celebraba su victoria y se acercaba a molestar a Kai

sabes que es lo que pasa contigo Kai, necesitas hacer mas ejercicio para aumentar tu fuerza- sin permiso algún le pone una mano en el trasero haciendo de Kai se ponga rojo- mira nada mas, tienes el trasero aguado y ya me imagino cómo tendrás las piernas- llevaba su mano hacia el muslo de Kai y este no se dejó tocar.

Deja de molestarme, ya sabes que no me gustan tus jueguitos- peor le aceleraba la respiración tener al pelirrojo tan cerca

Si no son juegos, es la verdad- poniendo cara falsa de inocente- lo que pasa es que te da envidia que yo tengo un cuerpazo durito, durito y tú estas todo líquido

A Yuriy le encantaba molestar a Kai, le parecía que se veía precioso cuando se enojaba ,a sí que para hacerlo enojar mas lo tocaba y le decía que estaba fuera de forma, pero notaba que la verdad es que el chico estaba muy bien formado y junto con su bella cara era un nuño irresistible

Salieron juntos del lugar de entrenamiento y afuera estaban unas chicas gritonas que habían burlado la seguridad del edificio y les pedían un autógrafo. Yuriy muerto de la risa les firmaba lo que ellas querían mientras veía las bilis que hacía por que las niñas se querían retratar con el

Cuando por fin se lograron deshacer de ellas y el pasillo se quedó solo Yuriy habló:

¿por qué te enojan la admiradoras?

Por que son tontas

Ya se que son tontas, pero les agradas y lo menos que debes hacer es agradecerles

¿agradecerles? Y para agradecerles debo besarlas a todas cono tú

bueno es una forma...ahí no...no me digas...jajaja

¿qué es tan gracioso

¡lo que pasa contigo es que no sabes besar! ¿verdad, ya te descubrí, ahora que lo pienso nunca te he visto besa a nadie

Grrrr- ahora si Kai estaba enojado. Yuriy miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos y luego lo empujó contra la pared, lo aprisionó con sus brazos y acercó su rostro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-

Si ese es le problema, me hubieras dicho, yo te puedo enseñar

Se acercó mas a Kai y aunque ambos trataron de ocultarlo, sus cuerpos se estremecieron y cerraron sus ojos. Cuando ya estaban a punto de besarse escucharon en un altavoz

Hiwatari e Ivanov, favor de presentarse en la oficina del señor Dickenson- con tono de anuncio de supermercado

Esta voz los hizo reaccionar, los 2 se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada y Kai pensó:

"idiota, por poco y permito que este me besara"

Kai

Mm- saliendo de su pensamiento

La verdad es que me da flojera subir hasta el 8° piso, ¿por qué no tomamos el ascensor que llega directo a la oficina de Dickenson, no creo que se enoje

Como sea

Caminaron hasta el elevador y lo tomaron. Cuando ya iban en el 5° piso sintieron que todo se movía, algunas cosas de afuera caían al piso y la gente gritaba. Estaba temblando y ellos 2 encerrados en el elevador. Se asustaron y se agarraron como pudieron de las paredes de este, pero Yuriy perdió el equilibrio, Kai lo detuvo rodeándolo con sus brazos y calleron de rodillas al piso. En ese momento se fue la luz

Huy, ya nos quedamos en lo oscurito- dijo Yuriy al oido de Kai

Cállate- en eso entró la luz de emergencia

Mmm, ya regresó, así ya no es divertido

Los 2 chicos se sentaron l el piso por que vieron que no había forma de salir y tendrían que esperar a que los rescataran. Así que aprovechando la situación Yuriy se sentó junto a Kai para comenzar a molestarlo

Oye, ¿eres cosquilludo?- decía el pelirrojo mientras toqueteaba el cuerpo de Kai buscando los puntos sensibles

Largo de aquí, no te me acerques- trataba de contener la risa mientras el otro continuaba tocándolo

Si estoy viendo que te estas riendo

Ya estate quieto- el cosquilleo en el cuerpo lo estaba excitando ademas de que Yuriy ya estaba prácticamente encima de el

Esta bien- el pelirrojo se incorporó- hablando enserio Kai, nunca te he visto besar a nadie

No es tu asunto

Mira, es muy sencillo- toma con delicadeza el rostro de Kai y lo gira hacia el.

Se miraron a los ojo, recorriendo el rostro del otro, Yuriy empezó a acariciar la tatuada mejilla, lentamente se acercaron uno al otro. Sintiendo la respiración del contrario tan cerca que sus corazones se agitaron, la milimétrica distancia era asfixiante. Los 2 deseaban ese beso, pero ninguno se animaba a iniciarlo

Por fin cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar. El calor de sus labios los fundió en un delicioso y largo beso en el cual intervinieron tanto sus labios, sus lenguas y sus dientes. Se olvidaron de todas las reglas que marcaba la sociedad y se entregaron a la exquisita sensación de probar la piel del otro.

Cuando se separaron, Yuriy miró a los ojos de Kai, con infinita ternura y le dijo:

Tus besos son mas dulces de lo que creí

Y de nuevo juntaron sus bocas para después buscar nuevos terrenos desabrochando con algo de ansiedad sus ropas. Nadie dominaba en ese momento, los 2 se comian mutuamente, se abrazaban, acariciaban, no querían dejar un solo rincón sin explorar

Ahora eran sus pantalones los que apretaban, así que son movimientos algo torpes se deshicieron de ellos. Sabían que estaban contra tiempo por que no tardarían en reanudar actividades y los empezarían a buscar. Esta presión los excitaba y hacía que sus miembros quisieran terminar

Ya desnudos, giraban en el suelo del pequeño elevador hasta que Kai logró montar a Yuriy, miraba los bellísimos ojos azules que lo miraban expectante, y sin pensar en lada empezó a introducir el sexo de Yuriy en su angosta entrada. El dolor hacía que sus ojos se humedecieran, peor estaban tan excitado que deseaba continuar

Yuriy que estaba recostado miraba sorprendido como es que Kai había tomado la iniciativa en un modo tan agresivo, pero le gustaba verlo así, controlando toda la situción.

El calor del bicolor estaba haciendo que el pelirrojo se endureciera hasta un punto en el que le estaba doliendo, necesitaba descargarse en ese momento. Con un fuerte grito llenó a Kai por dentro de su tibio líquido y casi instantáneamente el ojicarmín hizo lo mismo en el vientre de Yuriy

Estaban muy agotados por que había sido un "rapidín" en el que habían entregado todo el deseo que habían tenido guardado, pro no pudieron gozar de un largo descanso por que empezaron a oir las voces de la gente que regresaba a sus actividades.

Todavía un poco temblorosos tuvieron que vestirse para llegar a la oficina de Dickenson, el elevador olía a semen y sus miembros todavía estaban erectos

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, bajaron con las manos tratando de cubrir su entrepierna y tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de Dickenson que ya los estaba esperando

¿algo de tomar muchachos?

Agua con hielo- contestaron a coro pues era lo que necesitaban para refrescar sus acalorados cuerpos

Mientras Dickenson hablaba, de vez en cuando intercambiaban una que otra mirada de complicidad. Nunca pensaron que el quedarse atorados en un elevador en medio de un temblor se pudiera convertir en una de las experiencias mas excitantes de su vida.

- F I N -


End file.
